The Dragon Who Loved a Knight
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Knights and Dragons have been eternal enemies. A knight tries to give up his life but it is claimed by a dragon.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The Dragon Who Loved a Knight

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

Knights and dragons have been enemies for as long as anyone could remember. Dragons were dangerous magical reptiles of great power and fearsome strength. There are seven types of dragons that represent the elements of the sky: Rain, Storm, Cloud, Mist, Lightning, Sun and even the Sky. Sky dragons are the most powerful of all dragons. Sky dragons rule over other dragons. It is their harmonizing magic that allows them to do so. This ability had the people of all nations terrified of Sky dragons. Afraid that their power over other dragons would have them form an army of dragons to attack them. Though it had never been done, their fear of the possibility had the nations send their more skilled knights and armies to kill the Sky dragons. Many lives, both knights and dragons were lost. When it was over, there wasn't any Sky dragons to be found. With the lack of Sky dragons, the other dragons of the Sky elements went into a frenzy. They became territorial and attacked more humans. It was chaos. The nations had lost hundreds of great knights and their armies had been more than halved. Knights were high in demand and kept close to the capitols. Villages far from the capitols were left to fend for themselves.

Takeshi Yamamoto was the son of a Knight that died during the hunt of the Sky dragons. Since his father's death, Takeshi continued to train himself into his father's footsteps. He trained every day since he was a child. He lived to protect his village. The village that he and his father were born from. The village was far from the capitol, so the village depended on him for their protection. This dependence weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was often told how much the village depended on him. He was compared to his father and stressed that he must be stronger than him. When the villagers though Takeshi couldn't hear them. They mumbled and grumbled, how great his father was and that he was nowhere nearly as skilled as he was. Takeshi began to think if he wasn't as strong as father…then what was the point of protecting the village.

His heart was heavy and his mind filled dark thoughts. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. There was a great hole deep, deep in the forest. It was so dark that no light could through. It was too steep for anyone to climb down. It was said that the hole had only been there for ten years. Takeshi went to this dark hole. He stood at the edge peering down into it. He thought, if he couldn't protect the village, then what was the point in waiting for the inevitable failure. He clutches the sword of his father. It was brought back to him by his father's companions. He died after making the final blow to a Sky Dragon. He didn't deserve this sword. It should have been buried with his father…Takeshi smiles sadly.

"Well, I will take this sword with me into my grave. It could use a good rest."

With a deep breath, he looks up into the sky and stepped into the darkness…

Takeshi was surprised when he opened his eyes. He wasn't supposed to have opened his eyes. When they were opened, he had to narrow them to keep out the gleaming lights. His eyes adjusted as he sat up and widen. Before his eyes was a great sea of gold. A sea of gold speckled with precious gems of rubies, sapphires, emeralds, amethysts…the whole color spectrum of gems. It was a great horde that would be the envy of kings! Takeshi looks up at the ceiling. He doesn't see a hole! How did he get here? How was he alive? Also…what was he resting on that was so soft and warm? He rolls onto his hands and knees and looking down his whole body becomes aflame. He was sitting pair of breasts! Yes. Breasts! He looks down the slope of them to a neck. Resting on top of the neck, was the face of a beautiful woman. She had two pair of horns. The larger horns curled forward and pointed up from the sides of her head. The next pair were straight and small, protruding from the middle of her head out of her fuzzy hair. Pillowing her hair was brown, thick silky hair. On top of her skin, were bright orange scales in patches on her shoulders, waist, hips and outer thighs. An orange tail curled from under her and rested against her leg. Takeshi swallows.

"D-dragon?"

The…dragon…takes a breath and opens her eyes at the sound of his voice. Takeshi stiffens when the dragon's clawed hand rose and was placed behind him. The dragon lifts herself up, causing Takeshi to fall against her hand. Once the dragon was in a sitting position, resting on her legs, she holds Takeshi in both hands and brings him close to her face. She smiles spreading her pink lips a little.

"Hello," her voice soft and gentle, surprising Takeshi.

"Um…hello." He repeats.

"I'm Tsunami."

"Takeshi. Takeshi Yamamoto."

"You surprised me earlier, Takeshi Yamamoto."

"T-Takeshi is just fine...how did I surprise?"

She blinks slowly. Takeshi could count every eyelash. He could also see his reflection in her great orange and red eyes.

"You dropped from the doorstep onto my chest."

Takeshi blushes, "Ah…hahaha…wow."

Takeshi swallows when the dragon's eyes narrow.

"You jumped into my home."

"…"

"Were you trying to commit suicide?"

Takeshi bows his head. The dragon snorts. Her breath, warm, ruffles his hair and clothes.

"How cowardly. A knight trying to kill himself. Throwing your life away like that!"

Takeshi remembers the sword attached to his belt.

"Well, since you were going to throw your life away. I'm going to keep it."

"…ha?"

The dragon's smile returns, bearing her fangs as she beams, "I'm going to keep your life."

Tsunami the dragon keeps Takeshi in her den. Dragons have been known to collect things. Most dragons collect gold and precious gems. However, there are dragons that have other interests. It would be documented later, that there was a dragon that collected horses. Even breed them to have certain coat colors and patterns. Dragons were also known to collect humans. That's where the stories of dragons kidnapping beautiful princess came from. Tsunami was probably the first dragon to collect a handsome male human. Tsunami kept good care of Takeshi. She made sure he was fed and he was played with. Tsunami would spar with him, having him attack her hand. She would use her fingers to block and deflect his sword or to push him bodily about. She was always, always careful. After playing and feeding, she would bath him. There was an underground river where both she and Takeshi would bath together. Tsunami kept his clothes clean but licking them. Dragons have a special saliva that kept his clothes fresh and clean. She had old clothes hidden about her treasure, brought to life using the same technique…even Takeshi's body. Takeshi had protested at first, but the dragon ignored him and had continued cleaning him in this fashion. Takeshi slowly got used to it. He made sure to keep her tongue away from…certain parts of his body, assuring Tsunami that he could handle that area.

Time quickly past. Seasons changed over the year. Takeshi's feelings for Tsunami had changed. He had stopped seeing Tsunami as a dragon and an owner of his life. He was quick to see her as a friend as she would listen to him and talk. Takeshi realized how innocent Tsunami was as a dragon. She had so many questions of the outside world. Turned out that she never left the surrounding forest. She hatched in the great cavern alone never knowing if she had a mother or a father. She was born in her human-like form. Takeshi explained what normal dragons looked like and it surprised her!

"But, you have nothing to worry about! As both human and dragon, you're beautiful."

Tsunami blushed beautifully from Takeshi's words.

Takeshi liked seeing her blush. He kept calling her beautiful and commenting her scales, her eyes, her tail and everything about her. Another year went by and Takeshi was in love with Tsunami. While bathing, he asked Tsunami for a full bath shyly. Tsunami didn't hesitate, happy to be of assistance. As she bathed him, she noted the sounds he made, felt the change in the temperature of his skin and he tasted different.

"Takeshi?"

Takeshi looks into Tsunami's eyes, daze and full of bliss. Sitting in the palm of her hand, he leans towards the thumb that his arm was wrapped around and kisses the pad. She stares at him before her eyes soften. She continues his bath slowly and lovingly. She claims Takeshi as her mate. Their routine hardly changed with the additions of "I love you" exchanged between them. Takeshi loved Tsunami very much. From time to time, he would remember his old village and wonder if it and its people were safe. He told his beloved dragon his concerns and being understanding and wanting her mate to happy she took Takeshi out of the den and back to the surface.

"I'll wait for you here." Tsunami promises.

Takeshi agreed, had Tsunami lift him to her cheek and kisses it before she let him go.

Takeshi was pleased to see that his village was still standing. Nothing had happened when he was gone. When he had set foot in the village, everyone was very happy and relieved to see him. They had been walking about on pins and needles expecting some great disaster to fall upon them in the absence of the great protector! Takeshi explained away their questions of her whereabouts, saying that he went on a training quest. At the same time, knights on horseback storm into village. They demanded if there was a knight in their village. Takeshi being good and honest, step forward and said that he was a knight.

"By order of the king's council, all knight of our nation must be recruited into the capitol!"

"That sounds amazing," exclaimed Takeshi, "But, I…"

"It is an order, Knight!"

"I understand and I will prepare to go…"

"You will come with us now!"

"But, there is someone I should tell where I am going…"

But the knights wouldn't hear of it. They force Takeshi on a horse and drove him to the capitol.

In the forest, Tsunami waited for her beloved knight. She waited and waited and yet Takeshi didn't return. She waited more until the sun set and rose again. Finally, she couldn't wait no more! Tsunami spread her wings and lifts herself out of the forest and flies to the village at the forest's edge. She lands dead center in the village. What a stir she caused. Women and children screamed and men fainted. Tsunami gazes over the humans scrambling through the village.

"Takeshi! Takeshi where are you! Why didn't you come back to me?!"

One villager, a lovely young maiden named Kyoko, listens to the dragon and looms over her.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Tsunami picks up Kyoko's voice and slowly and carefully kneels down to give the young woman her attention.

"You said you're looking for Takeshi?"

"Yes! He came to check on this village…but didn't come back to me!"

"Takeshi is a knight. He was force to go to the capitol."

Tsunami growls and a flame bursts forth from her forehead, right between her smaller set of horns. A flap to her wings and she soars into the sky.

In the capitol, Takeshi was trying to warn his fellow knights that his lover would be very upset. Other knights laughed at him while others called him a coward for using a woman to explain why he shouldn't serve the king. That is until a great shadow covered the whole city. The capitol's watchmen sent out the alarm of a dragon. Large arrows, harpoons and stones from catapults were launched at the great beast. But the dragon used her Sky flames to avoid and melt them.

"A Sky! She's a Sky dragon!"

"I thought they were all dead?!"

Unhindered, Tsunami lands in the castle courtyard and roars, "I wish to see the king…please!"

Much against the council's advise, King Timoteo went out to speak to the dragon.

"Lady Sky dragon, you wish to talk?"

Tsunami kneels before the king and to the king's surprise, she begins to cry, "Where is my Takeshi!? My beloved knight!"

"Beloved knight? You're in love with a knight, Lady Sky dragon?"

"Yes, and he would tell you that he loves me!"

"Lady Sky dragon, if I don't give your lover back to you, what would you do?"

"….I'll die. I have been alone for many years. Takeshi is my first friend and my lover. I won't be able to live without him! I know you will send him out to kill dragons…if you do that, he won't be able to raise his sword for he will remember me! He'll die and I will die after him!"

King Timoteo's council joined beside their king. They told the king that it was best not to give a precious knight to the dragon if she was going to kill herself. But the dragon snorts fire and snarls.

"You wicked men! I don't want to hurt anyone…but for Takeshi, my beloved! I will burn this city to its foundation!"

"Calm down, Lady Sky dragon. There is no need for threats, nor is there a need for you to kill yourself. You care for a human, a knight. I will give you back your knight. I have one request. As a Sky dragon, you have the power to control other dragons of the Sky elements. Please, control the dragons of this nation and bring us peace. Doing so there wouldn't be a demand for knights nor will there be a need for us to hunt your kind."

"…Yes, I will try…for Takeshi."

"Thank you, Lady Sky Dragon. Your request for your knight is granted."

Takeshi was brought to Tsunami and the whole city witness their reunion. The Rain Knight leaped into her waiting outstretched claws and was brought up to her lips and was kissed.

"I love you, Tsunami.

"I love you, Takeshi! I love you so much!"

Together, the knight and dragon went through the Vongola nation, seeking out dragons and bringing them under Tsunami's control. Their love never wavered through their journey and when the nation finally had peace.

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoy this short story. Getting back into the grove into getting back into my stories. I have a few that open. Two major ones being the Great Sky and Great Sun and Secrets of the Vampire. Also have several small stories that had started out of boredom and having nothing else to do in the time period that I've started them. Will be getting back to those as I work out Secrets of the Vampire. Great Sky and Great Sun's outline has long been done, it's just actually getting to the writing.

For my readers, old and new, please continue to be patient. I appreciate your patience and it will be repaid.

Thank you.


End file.
